Solo un juego, ¿verdad?
by YumiSebby
Summary: Miró al hombre a su lado, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, descansando plácidamente en su hombro. Aún no lo cree. Todo empezó de una manera sumamente bizarra. Si alguien en algún momento del año anterior le dijese que todo empezó con "Los sims 4" el probablemente reiría hasta las lágrimas y le diría a esa persona que necesita medicación. Pero era verdad, increíblemente.


**SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

 **Fluff**

 **One-shot.**

* * *

 _¡Al fin estoy aquí de nuevo! Después de un verano demasiado movido, y preparar varias cosas respecto a mis estudios y movidas (demasiadas, para mí gusto) familiares, vuelvo a tener tiempo para continuar escribiendo y despejarme de todo a mi alrededor._

 _Y la verdad, moría de ganas por escribir algo como esto._

 _¡Espero que disfruten! Les agradecería si me dejan saber qué tal y si debería seguir escribiendo cosas como estas._

* * *

Miró al hombre a su lado, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, descansando plácidamente en su hombro. Aún no lo cree. Todo empezó de una manera sumamente bizarra. Si alguien en algún momento del año anterior le dijese que todo empezó con " _Los sims 4_ " el probablemente reiría hasta las lágrimas y le diría a esa persona que necesita medicación. Pero era verdad. Todo había sido gracias a los Sims y a una noche de insomnio.

(...)

Naruto estaba dando vueltas en su cama sin cesar, y no quería culpar al tazón de ramen seguido de un café amargo -por culpa de Sasuke, quien lo obligó a tomar uno mientras estaban en su balcón, antes de ir a dormir-, pero claramente, esa era la razón de su falta de sueño en ese momento. Por más vueltas que daba, revoloteando las mantas por cualquier parte, mirando a derecha e izquierda, contando cualquier animal que pasase por su cabeza -¿quién había inventado esa tontería de contar ovejitas, en serio?-, no podía conciliar el sueño. Normalmente no tenía problema para ello, bien era sabido, pues solo con apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada el sueño venía a él de manera rápida, abrazándolo gentilmente.

 _"Pues nop, hoy no. Gracias por eso, Sasuke"._ — Se dijo, con todo el sarcasmo que había en sus pensamientos, mientras se levantaba y caminaba escaleras abajo hasta el salón. O esa era la intención hasta que empezó a escuchar pequeños "clicks" de ratón a través de la habitación de la derecha, donde estaba el estudio. (Estudio para Sasuke, sala de juegos para Naruto, por supuesto)

Algo asustado, caminó hasta él, para luego abrir la puerta con cuidado, la cual resonó como si de una película de terror se tratara. _"Típico, por supuesto. Cuanto más tenso, más ruidos extraños"._ Sin embargo, tal y como el menor debería aver imaginado al vivir juntos, era Sasuke quien estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas altas y negras que estaban frente al ordenador. Este se dio la vuelta rápidamente, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y Naruto casi puede ver como Sasuke abre los ojos ampliamente, e intenta ponerse entre la pantalla del ordenador y Naruto casualmente, pero fracasa en el intento, provocando nada más que curiosidad en Naruto.

—El café no te ha dejado dormir, ¿verdad?— Preguntó el rubio, acusando al mayor con el dedo.— Pues yo estoy igual por tu culpa, teme.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente rodó los ojos y miraba por el rabillo del ojo al ordenador, de manera nerviosa. Naruto realmente quería saber qué había en la pantalla.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó casualmente, y gracias al cambio de pantalla y al brillo de esta, podía ver la pantalla de inicio de los Sims 4. Naruto rodeó a Sasuke y se fue a sentar en la otra silla, justo al lado del mayor.

—Yo... um... ¿jugando, supongo?— El tono era calmado, pero Naruto lo conocía tan, tan bien que sabía que había algo más, y en cuanto la pantalla cargó finalmente, entendió _porqué_ esa actitud.

—Sasuke... ¿esos somos nosotros?— Preguntó, más divertido que burlón.—¿Y has hecho nuestra casa?— Algo cálido golpeó el pecho de Naruto e intentó ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía. Ya era difícil ignorar sus sentimientos cuando él y Sasuke tenían esas tardes de películas y abrazos, mientras esperaban a que le asignasen la siguiente misión, o cuando salían una de esas tardes con sus amigos y al final del día siempre volvían juntos a _casa,_ porque de alguna manera, aunque hubiese pasado más de dos años desde el regreso de Sasuke, aunque llevasen algo más de nueve meses viviendo juntos, aún era increíble. Y esto, el que Sasuke hubiese creado una partida de ellos dos solos, cuando podría haber escogido a cualquier otro personaje para crear y jugar, además de tomarse la molestia de hacer su casa incluso, era algo tan íntimo que aún hacía más difícil eso.

—Sí, quería seguir jugando, y no quería tocar otras partidas que estaban creadas. Y no sabía a quien crear, solo pensaba en... tú, dobe, así que nos hice a ambos en la casa. Solo para ver dónde nos lleva el juego. Además, así te puedo hacer ordenar la casa de vez en cuando, no como en la vida real, ¿eh?

Naruto no respondió, simplemente se acomodó en la silla, y en un tono que desbordaba ilusión y diversión, dijo: —¡Por nada del mundo me perdería esto!

Y así empezaron a jugar una partida de ellos mismo.

—Wow, teme, sí que nos has hecho bien.—Elogió Naruto al seleccionar su personaje y ver tanta similitud con la realidad.

—Claro, soy yo, ¿qué esperas?—Hizo una pausa y seleccionó la pestaña "rasgos".—Mira, tú eres torpe, glotón y bueno, y tu sueño es "ser amigos de todos". Y yo soy solitario, ordenado y carismático. Mi sueño es ser "bueno en todo".

Naruto flexionó la cabeza hasta dejarla apoyada en el hombro de Sasuke, haciendo a un lado el aleteo de su corazón.

—¿Amigo de todos? ¡Yo no quiero ser amigo de todos, siempre he querido ser el mejor ninja del mundo!

—Lo siento, Usuratonkachi, ese sueño no está en el juego. Prueba a hablar con EA, quizás te escuchen.— Naruto no tenía que estar mirándolo a la cara para saber que estaba rodando los ojos con cansancio, lo conocía demasiado bien.

(...)

—¡Eh, mira, estás hambriento!— Señaló Naruto, mientras contemplaba como Sasuke hacía al sim ir al frigorífico, y cuando estaba a punto de seleccionar una 'ensalada', Naruto casi grita en mitad de la noche "¿qué haces?".

—¿Qué te pasa, usuratonkachi? ¡Que susto!

—Es aburrido si escoges lo que harías en la vida real, mejor escoge pizza y vemos donde nos lleva esto, al fin y al cabo, es el objetivo de los sims, ¿no? Hacer cosas que no podrías en la vida real.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo piensa, pero tampoco dice que Naruto tiene razón - _orgullo Uchiha-_ y selecciona 'pizza' en el menú de opciones. A Naruto, segundos más tarde, en cambio, sí le elige una ensalada.

(...)

—¡Vamos a convertirnos en amigos!— Ríe Naruto, mientras le quita el ratón a Sasuke, después de haber estado más de veinte minutos discutiendo sobre qué trabajos deberían tener dentro del juego.

—Ugh, ¿en serio también me vas a ser aguantarte dentro del juego?

—Oh, vamos, me adoras y lo sabes, teme.— No puede resistirse, guiña un ojo de forma 'sensual' y después ríe mientras Sasuke esconde su cara entre el hueco de sus manos en gesto de pura desesperación.

—Si no fuese porque hemos estado junto en un equipo, y porque somos ninjas, te mataría con mis propias manos.

—Sí, claro, seguro que es por eso y no porque me quieres, ¿verdad?— Naruto sabe que esto no debería apretar su pecho, sabe que lo hace tontamente más doloroso para él, pero su amistad con Sasuke es así, un tira y aflojo constantemente.

No espera respuesta, pero cuando Sasuke asiente, su pecho se siente reconfortantemente cálido y pesado.

(...)

—Mira, ya somos buenos amigos, dobe.

—Bueno, pues nos ha tomado demasiado tiempo, Sasuke-teme. Años, incluso. Ya era hora, ¿no?

—No tienes remedio, idiota.

Pero aún así, Sasuke tiene una sonrisa en sus labios. Y Naruto no puede sentirse más orgulloso de alguna forma, porque esas son las cosas que solo Sasuke le permite ver a él; las sonrisas, las bromas, el tonteo -porque sí, debe admitirse a él mismo que tontean muchísimo, incluso cuando ellos le dicen 'no sé de qué hablas' a Sasuke cuando prácticamente los zarandea a ambos-, todo eso es algo que solo Naruto puede ver. Y aunque hace más difícil olvidar que está algo -quizás, casi seguro, seguro segurísimo- enamorado de él, lo hace feliz.

(...)

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, usuratonkachi, me has movido y le he dado a " _coquetear_ "!

—¡Pero si has sido tú quien me has querido quitar el ratón porque iba a hacerte dormir en el sofá!

—Es tú culpa. Dobe.

—Bueno, Sakura siempre dice que estamos "tonteando todo el tiempo", así que quizás ahora no es mentira.

—Sakura debería meterse en sus propios asuntos.

—Eres un arisco, teme.

Sasuke va a responder, pero las palabras se quedan en su garganta, mientras ve como la barra rosa va subiendo dentro del juego, apareciendo un muñequito entre sus personajes y diversos corazones.

—Genial. Ahora tengo el objetivo de ligar contigo.

Naruto ríe, pero no puede pararse a sí mismo cuando dice: —Como en la vida real, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se detiene, mirando lentamente al rubio, antes de reír, siendo seguido después por el menor.

—Ni en tus más bonitos sueños, dobe.

—Te encanta tontear conmigo, y lo sabes.— Dice, mientras aletea sus pestañas. Y sin previo aviso, coge el ratón y cumple el deseo del Sasuke dentro del juego, haciendo que ligue con su propio personaje.—¿Ves? ¡Uy, y ahora estás coqueto! No sabía que te gustaba tanto, Sasuke.

—No eres quien para hablar, Naruto. Mira el objetivo de tu personaje...— El tono de Sasuke debería avisarle, decirle que debería haberse retractado de sus palabras, pero ya es tarde. Mira la pantalla y justo encima del personaje, está la flecha colocada con la indicación de " _Naruto Uzumaki quiere Wohoo con Sasuke Uchiha"_

Sus mejillas queman en ese momento, realmente las siente arder, y odia que Sasuke lo pueda ver también, porque quizás entonces, Sasuke se de cuenta de todo, alejándose de él. Pero cuando lo escucha carcajear a su lado se tranquiliza y coge de nuevo el ratón.

—Oh, pero mira qué tenemos aquí. Sasuke Uchiha quiere prometerse con Naruto Uzumaki. Wow, Sasuke, demasiado pronto, ¿no? Sé que vivimos juntos y eso, pero aún no me has llevado a cenar.

—Eres demasiado usuratonkachi para tu propio bien, ¿sabes? Además, siempre te llevo a cenar. ¿Quién paga el ramen que te comes, eh?— Naruto quiere tocar las mejillas de Sasuke, tan sonrojadas y arreboladas. Lo quiere demasiado. Pero no puede, así que mira la pantalla y ve como ellos, dentro del juego siguen coqueteando. _'Complementar apariencia'_ aparece como interacción. Sasuke y Naruto se miran durante unos segundos.

—Bueno, Sasuke, ¿sabes qué? Me encanta que siempre frunzas en el entrecejo, las arrugas te hacen atractivo.—Bromea, pero algo en él grita que es verdad, y lo sabe. Sasuke es atractivo. Mucho.

De alguna manera, Sasuke le sigue el juego, y cuando ' _hacer ojitos'_ reluce en la pantalla, este revolotea sus pestañas para Naruto, como él hizo horas -¿horas? ¿tanto llevan jugando?- antes.

—Nuestra barra de romance es alta, ¡mira todo lo que ha subido! Incluso puedo pedirte matrimonio ya, teme. Es incr...

El silencio se hace en la habitación incluso cuando ni ha terminado de hablar. ' _Naruto Uzumaki está confesando su atracción por Sasuke Uchiha'_ Sasuke y Naruto vuelven a mirarse. ¿Es un juego, verdad? Y puede que si bromea sobre ello, desaparezca más pronto, quizás así no dolerá tanto en el futuro.

Así que lo hace, carraspea, y usa un tono jocoso.— Oh, Sasuke, sé que quieres comprometerte conmigo, pero primero parece que debo confesar mi atracción por ti y por tu cejo fruncido, así que me gustas. Me gusta que me pongas siempre de los nervios, tu maldita manía por el orden...—y de alguna manera, mientras lo está diciendo, se pierde, se pierde porque está frente a Sasuke, con sus ojos brillosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y... es todo tan difícil que no puede parar las palabras que salen de él. De nuevo, solo es un juego, ¿verdad? A lo mejor Sasuke no le da importancia.— tu manera de sonreír, de dejarme ver quien eres en realidad, me gusta tu lado divertido, me gusta cuando tonteas conmigo. Me gusta como nos pones sobre el borde, como a pesar de negarlo siempre te preocupas por mí, como me cuidas mientras estoy enfermo aún cuando dices que solo soy una molestia...

De nuevo, ninguno dice nada, pero Sasuke se voltea, y _'Sasuke Uchiha está confesando su atracción por Naruto Uzumaki'._ Se vuelven a mirar, y de verdad, de verdad que Naruto no espera que Sasuke vaya a empezar a hablar. ¿Sigue siendo un juego, verdad?

—Te odio, dobe. Odio como haces todo sin pensar en las consecuencias, como miras por todo el mundo antes que por ti, como eres un desordenado siempre, tu maldita obsesión por el ramen y por sacarme de mis casillas, odio como siempre haces que me divierta contigo, como siempre has intentado estar ahí para mí a pesar de que he sido un capullo durante mucho tiempo, como pasaste años buscándome aún cuando quería destruir todo lo que me rodeaba, como me has apoyada con todo lo de mi hermano, como siempre has dado la cara por mí. Te odio, te odio porque cuando me miras, creo que de verdad puedo ser una mejor persona. Esa que tú te mereces.

Naruto está seguro de que si no es porque su respiración se ha quedado atorada en su pecho, su corazón se hubiese salido de su pecho. No dicen nada, mas que simplemente mirar a la pantalla, con el ambiente alrededor de ellos cargado totalmente, tanto que es palpable casi físicamente, y cuando sus personajes se están besando, no hace falta decir nada más. Simplemente Naruto se deja caer un poco más adelante ya que prácticamente estaba encima del mayor, y sus labios se unen en un gesto rápido, temeroso y avergonzado. Pero es más que suficiente, sobre todo cuando es lo que llevan esperando años.

—Yo también te odio entonces, teme. Mucho.—Dice el rubio antes de apagar el ordenador, tirar de Sasuke hasta su cama, y acostarse allí, entre abrazos, besos perezosos y palabras que llevan demasiado tiempo escondidas en el corazón.


End file.
